Generally, users tend to load their devices with large amounts of data (e.g., music, pictures, movie, etc.). At some point, there may not be enough storage space remaining in a user device to allow additional data to be loaded or processes requiring additional space (e.g., software updates) to be performed. As a result, critical updates cannot be performed on the user device, which can degrade the performance of the user device and the user's overall satisfaction with the process. Consequently, there is a need for a system that is capable of freeing up storage space in a manner that is transparent to the user while promoting the best user experience possible.